Dentro de una mansión encantada
by Rojoewe
Summary: Demyx se anota a un sorteo, y sin darse cuenta salió primero y tubo un gran premio, donde va a convivir con sus amigos. Mal summary TvT


**Holis :D ahora vengo con otra historia o3o. Ehm… Créditos a Vaatiewe :v  
><strong> 

**Título: dentro de una mansión encantada.  
>Capítulo: "Premio"<br>Parejas: Tiene un poco de todo.  
>Advertencia: ninguna :3<br>Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts no me pertenece. **

**Capítulo 1: Premio. **

Todo empezó con un día nublado, los niños jugaban, mientras que en el solar deportivo estaban entregando papeles, le entregaron un papel a Demyx, el distraído de cabellos alborotados, éste cogió el papel y asintió con la cabeza, y después de eso fue corriendo a la casa de uno de sus amigos. Tocó la puerta muchas veces y no se oía si quiera el sonido de que habían quitado el seguro, o algo parecido, volvió a golpear, pero seguían sin atender, entonces fue a la casa de otro amigo, en aquella casa tocó la puerta y fue atendido después de un largo tiempo.

—Demyx, ¿sucede algo?— Preguntó un chico rubio de ojos zafiros brillantes, con una linda y despeinada cabellera rubia, mirándolo con un leve y resplandeciente sonrisa.

—Sí, mira –le dio un pequeño papel a Roxas, y éste se quedó viéndolo sin interés alguno.—¿Qué te parece? ¿nos anotamos?— preguntó Demyx abriendo sus brazos, sin embargo Roxas se mordía los labios por no saber que responderle.

Roxas suspiró y después llevó su mirada para que los ojos de los dos se clavaran entre sí—Está bien, anótame— añadió el rubio, volviendo a sonreír, Demyx entró a la casa y buscó un bolígrafo en la casa de Roxas.

—Bien… Y aun que no quieran también irán Riku y Sora— añadió el más travieso entre los dos, aún así a Roxas parecía no interesarle, le interesaba más lo que iba a comer a lo que Demyx le estaba diciendo.

—¿Ya te vas?— preguntó Roxas tratando de no ofender a su amigo—Quisiera que te apures, hoy tengo una cita con Hayner— añadió, pero parecía ser que a Demyx no le importaba ni tanto.

El rubio tranquilo no vio otra oportunidad, entonces cuando el mayor le dio la espalda, el rápido lo empujó, parecía que lo estaba sacando a patadas de la casa, una vez que lo sacó, cerró la puerta con fuerza, haciendo en que la puerta suene muy fuerte y provoque susto en Demyx.

Éste al que habían echado del hogar, se quedó paseando por todo Villa Crepúsculo, viendo a los niños jugar, tomó aire y suspiró, y se dirigía a su casa a tocar un rato la guitarra. Entró a su casa, y tomó asiento en su cama cogiendo la guitarra, y en una hoja empezó a anotar nuevas notas que hacía para una música que él estaba haciendo… En eso recordó algo muy importante

—Rayos debo entregar el papel antes que llueva— murmuró desesperado mirando al cielo, que daba a entender que un segundo iba a llover, buscó el papel en su bolsillo y no estaba, entonces empezó a desesperarse, y salió de la casa, fue corriendo muy rápido a la casa de Roxas y tocó la puerta sin parar.

Siempre están esos días en donde estás apurado y parece que todos se ponen de acuerdo y están lentos, bueno, eso le pasó a Demyx, Roxas estaba acostado en el momento que tocaron la puerta, para colmo Roxas se había quitado todo, bajo las sábanas solo estaba en su ropa interior, mientras tomaba su pantalón para ponérselo Demyx seguía tocando la puerta muy rápido, y eso hacía poner nervioso al rubio que se estaba vistiendo. Se puso la camisa, y se trabó, no podía hacer pasar su cabeza por el agujero, y su brazo estaba buscando su lugar para pasar, mientras que el mayor tocaba la puerta más rápido y apurado. Cuando se logró poner la camisa, no podía quitar el seguro que tenía la puerta de su habitación, entró en desesperación sobre todo por los golpes que Demyx provocaba, logró quitar el seguro y por correr hacia la puerta, se cayó arriba de una silla, se levantó y abrió la puerta lo más rápido que pudo y al ver a Demyx bufó cansino.

—¿Has visto el papel?— preguntó bastante preocupado, pero para Roxas no parecía estar preocupado, la mirada que tenía Demyx, para Roxas era como "tengo ganas de molestarte" o "quiero joderte el día", sin embargo negó con la cabeza mientras se sobaba el brazo que se había golpeado. Demyx volvió a revisar sus bolsillos del pantalón y encontró el papel en el bolsillo de su chaleco—Oye mira aquí está— sonrío muy feliz y el rubio menor cerró la puerta muy fuerte y enojado aturdiéndolo.

El mayor corrió al solar deportivo, ya estaban guardando las mesas, por suerte llegó a tiempo, le dio el papel al encargado de aquel sorteo, y le sonrió pero el encargado no, y él lo vio como amargura, entonces volvió a la casa de Roxas, y él atendió.

—Arg… Escucha Demyx— decía el rubio peinándose el cabello— Te dije que hoy tengo una cita, y cuando tocan la puerta, me imagino a Hayner, no a ti, entonces por favor, DÉJAME SÓLO— dijo para después cerrar la puerta de vuelta en su cara.

El mayor suspiró desanimado y fue a su casa, pero después se quedó pensando y corrió a otra casa parecía estar feliz , toco la puerta muchas veces y la puerta se abrió lentamente, pero no había nadie, entonces se asustó un poco y tragó saliva. Llamó a su amigo por su nombre viendo toda la casa con la mirada y siente como una mano se apoya fuertemente en su hombro, y éste gritó del susto.

— ¿No te han enseñado a no entrar a una casa si no hay nadie?— preguntó un poco enojado un chico de cabellos largos color blanco, era muy alto, y tenía ojos verdes brillantes. Demyx se quedó impactado que no podía moverse ni si quiera hablar —Si no quieres nada, vete— le señaló amablemente la puerta con ambas manos.

—Ah… No, oye quería decirte algo— Riku asintió con la cabeza para que prosiga—Pero tenemos un problema, me olvidé lo que era— El peliblanco sonrió y cerró la puerta de la casa, encendió las luces y dejó unas bolsas en la mesa—¿Qué es eso?— preguntó curioso.

—Bolsas—

—… No me digas, te juro que no me di cuenta— Añadió Demyx sarcástico, en lo que su amigo sonrío travieso— Ya dime que hay dentro de las bolsas—

Riku lo miró sospechoso y misterioso, provocando que a Demyx le recorra un escalofrío en la espalda—Lo que hay aquí a dentro— decía acercándose a Demyx con el mayor suspenso y abriendo un poco la bolsa, se lograba ver algo rojo, pegajoso, como carne—Hay un cerebro— río como loco al final para asustar a Demyx, lo asustó demasiado que salió corriendo de la casa—Listo, ya se fue— cerró la puerta y sacó la carne— ¡Bien! Hora de cocinar— añadió llevando las bolsas a la cocina.

Demyx volvió a su casa, estaba triste, pero después sonrío y se animó, llegó a su casa y se sentó en el sofá, se quitó las botas y apoyó sus pies en la mesa, y sus manos sostenían su cabeza, si, él estaba muy cómodo. Su celular empezó a sonar, tenía una música escalofriante de tono y justo, estaba viendo una película de terror, se asustó un poco y atendió la llamada.

— ¿Diga?— preguntó un poco asustado y nervioso, pero al escucharle la voz se calmó —Roxas, Roxas, Roxas… Ahora quieres que yo valla… sí…. Eso no te lo va a creer ni, ni Olette, y eso que ella cree mucho… No… Si quieres asustarme no está saliendo ¿vale? Ahora deja de decir eso… Ya basta Roxas— dijo eso último y cortó la llamada, y volvió a acomodarse como antes lo estaba.

—Es enserio…—decía Roxas un poco asustado mirando la ventana, a sentir el sonido de que Demyx cortó la llamada se asustó más y guardó su celular, el seguía creyendo eso, el vio a alguien viéndolo en la ventana, entonces caminando muy lento, se acercó a la ventana, pero por suerte, en ese momento habían tocado la puerta , y se encaminó a la puerta y la abrió —Ah… Hayner— suspiró aliviado y ese alguien que estaba en la ventana había desaparecido—Creí que no vendrías— salió de la casa y ambos se dedicaron sonrisas—A que no sabes lo que pasó— le decía Roxas a su novio mientras caminaban por las calles de Villa Crepúsculo—Vi a alguien en mi ventana, es difícil de describirlo, no lo pude ver bien, pero me dio miedo y Demyx no me creía— se cruzó de brazos sobándose ambos brazos.

Hayner lo miró, parecía estar muy asustado entonces le abrazó por el hombro—Tranquilo, tal vez has equivocado, o has alucinado— trató animar a Roxas pero esas palabras son las que más ofenden.

—no aluciné, no estoy loco— añadió Roxas un poco enojado.

Hayner se sobó la cabeza nervioso—Lo siento, no quise decir eso, yo te creo, si me pasara algo así quisiera que me creyeran— sonrió un poco, ya estaban lejos de ambas casa y empezó a llover y ambos no traían sus paraguas, los dos llegaron a la casa de Hayner la cual estaba más cerca. Ambos entraron y tomaron asiento, y para sacar un tema de conversación Hayner habló—¿Te acuerdas como era aquél fantasma?— preguntó.

—Solamente recuerdo su cabello, era un poco de… color azul— añadió nervioso y asustado— un poco negro… Era confuso— Le respondió moviendo sus manos, un poco confuso. Hayner solo se limitó a mirarlo—Y no es solo eso, no es la primera vez que lo veo, también cuando me baño—

—A ESE SEA QUIEN SEA LO MATARÉ— sobresaltó Hayner chocando su puño con la palma de su mano, enojado.

Roxas suspiró sonriendo, y después hizo señas a Hayner para que se sentara de vuelta y el lo hizo —Te dije eso para saber cómo reaccionabas, es la primera vez que lo veo—Añadió más calmado, y Hayner bufó cansino.

Se quedaron conversando de otra cosa, hasta que frenó de llover, Roxas se fue a su casa acompañado de su novio, ambos estaban sonrientes, estaban felices, llegaron a la casa de Roxas y Hayner lo dejó con un beso en los labios y se fue a su casa. Roxas entró y lo primero que hizo fue cubrir la ventana con la cortina por las dudas que se le apareciera aquél tipo que vio la vez anterior, tenía miedo, fue a su habitación y cogió su libreta y empezó a escribir, como si fuese su diario, pero basado en una historia fantástica.

Se quedó mirando a la pared muy distraído, había entrado a sus pensamientos, pero lo hizo reaccionar cuando sintió una respiración en su hombro, se quedó paralizado, no sabía qué hacer, entonces para ir al grano atacó hacia atrás con su codo, y dio una vuelta sacando su llave espada pero se sorprendió.

—La put* madre Roxas— gimoteó un chico de cabellos blancos, abrazándose a sí mismo por el estómago , el golpe que Roxas le había dado le dolió—Vine a avisarte algo, incluso te saludé— añadió Riku un poco molesto con su amigo.

Roxas miró a Riku e hizo una pequeña reverencia—Yo lo siento, es que estoy asustadizo— añadió el rubio calmando la situación, el mayor vio que en la cama se hallaba un pequeño libro blanco entonces decidió agarrarlo—NO DÁMELO— decía el rubio mientras Riku ponía el libro en lo alto, mientras lo leía— BASTA RIKU— Roxas lo empujó haciéndolo caer y agarró su libro, impresionando a Riku.

—Te quería decir, que te parece si mañana salimos solamente tú y yo— añadió Riku sonriendo pícaro al rubio menor, señalándose con el dedo pulgar.

—Pero Sora se pondrá celoso, sabes que es celoso— Añadió pero a Riku pareció no importarle lo demasiado, entonces Roxas aceptó la salida.

Pasó el día y se hizo de noche, Riku se marchó de la casa de Roxas y fue a la suya, Roxas se tomó un baño y fue a su habitación, se quitó sus pantuflas y se puso su pijama, se escondió entre las sábanas y mientras miraba la ventana iba cerrando sus ojos lentamente, pero los abrió de repente cuando volvió a ver de vuelta a aquél chico allí parado a fuera de la ventana, viéndolo, según el punto de vista de Roxas, se le notaban ojos rojos, se asustó y quiso moverse hacia atrás lo más máximo que pudo, y se cayó de la cama, golpeándose la cabeza, no podía hablar no podía moverse, volvió a quedar paralizado, pudo ver como atravesó la pared, para dirigirse al rubio, tenía un cuchillo en sus manos, se acercó a Roxas y estuvo por clavarle el cuchillo si no fuese por que tocaron la puerta, el asustado se levantó y corrió a la puerta muy asustado, sin fijarse en quien había tocado se puso a llorar, y al abrir los ojos , no vio a nadie, buscó a algún amigo con la mirada pero en la esquina de su calle logró visualizar a una chica rubia, le provocó un escalofrío en su espalda, salió de casa cerrando con llave y corrió a la casa de Hayner, esa noche Roxas prefirió no estar solo, por primera vez.

**Día siguiente…**

Se despertó la pareja, Hayner y Roxas, ambos tomaron sus manos y sonrieron levemente, Roxas se levantó y buscó ropa de Hayner, y se puso ropa de él con su permiso, le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió de la casa, el recordó que había quedado en un acuerdo con Riku, entonces fue a su casa lo más rápido que pudo, mientras corría esquivaba a todas las personas, pero en un momento que menos esperó, atravesó a una persona, y eso provocó que se detenga, quedó pensativo, después se volteó y vio como la persona se desvanecía.

Roxas estaba asustado, volvió a voltear y sintió una mano en su hombro, e hizo lo mismo que la noche, golpeó con su codo, y cuando volteó la cabeza, vio a aquél chico, mucho más cerca, su respiración estaba en el cuello de Roxas, y no era Riku, se quedó en shock hasta que logró distinguir una voz.

—¿Qué es lo que te pasa? — decía Riku caminando hacia él, su rostro era preocupante —estás haciendo el ridículo aquí en el calle—Sin importar, Roxas del susto lo había abrazado, el cabellos blanco no lograba distinguir la situación.

—Nunca te he querido tanto— decía el rubio abrazándolo mucho más fuerte, parecía que lo estaba asfixiando—Sabes, tengo un terrible miedo, siento que alguien me está vigilando de una manera no agradable— Al decir eso Riku rodeó su brazo en el cuello del menor, para calmarlo un poco.

Empezaron a caminar en dirección a una heladería, entraron y Roxas tomó asiento en una mesa mientras su amigo pedía los helados, una vez que ya lo tenía se sentó con Roxas y comieron los helados mientras conversaban de otro tema, Riku quería hacerle olvidar lo que había visto el rubio.

Mientras conversaban, entra el chico que menos quisieron en este momento, les daré pistas, tienes el cabello castaño y es un poco travieso, tiene una linda sonrisa, y pareciera que no le gusta leer, oh sí, hablamos de Demyx, justo en ese momento entró y golpeó la mesa donde estaban los dos chicos que parecían parejas.

—Ganamos! — decía Demyx con una sonrisa en su rostro, Roxas quedó sorprendido sin embargo Riku no entendía la situación—Ganamos el sorteo, y nos dieron la mansión mucha más grande—dio un pequeño salto de alegría con Roxas— ya le eh avisado a Sora, vayan a sus casas a empacar sus cosas que iremos a vivir allí— decía muy emocionado, salió corriendo de la heladería gritando un "wuju" típico de él cuando le pasa algo bien.

Roxas corrió a su casa, entró y abrió rápido una maleta, puso toda su ropa y algunos objetos útiles para él, como su pc, su libreta, algunos lápices y su celular, los ordenó a todos y salió de la casa y corrió a la de Riku, el chico último mencionado preparaba su maleta aún sin entender la situación, pero aún así fue con Roxas, y ambos fueron por Sora.

—Esperen ya me falta poco— decía Sora buscando algunas cosas en su casa y poniéndolas en una caja—La verdad le debemos unas cuantas a Demyx—sonrió cargando dos cajas grandes y una maleta— hum…—

—déjame ayudarte— ofreció Riku cargando la caja más grande, provocando un suspiro de alivio en el castaño.

Los tres giraron la cabeza y vieron a Demyx correr hacia ellos, lo esperaron para ir después a la mansión, todos seguían a Demyx, él era el que sabía todo, la información y todo, una vez dentro en la mansión, dejaron sus cosas en el suelo y quedaron impresionados ante semejante hogar.

**Espero le guste 7u7 después lo continúo :D **


End file.
